Ángel de Nieve
by GothicCharm
Summary: Y yo estaba perdida. Pero encontrarme con su imagen me reconfortaba. Era demasiado hermoso. Un ser precioso, angelical. Un ángel de Nieve. One-shot, BxE. Regalo para mi Clone!


**Disclaimer: **_Los personas y Twilight, en sí, le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Pero... No es que no esten informados (?)._

* * *

**Ángel de Nieve.**

—Diviértete mucho, cariño —Susurró mi madre, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su mano suave y cálida.

Suspiré. _Cálida_. Tendría que disfrutar mucho ese contacto, sería la última cosa cálida que sentiría por algún tiempo.

Le sonreí fingidamente. Era mi madre, tendría que hacerle pensar que esto me hacía feliz. Aunque mintiera muy mal, Reneé todavía creía en mi inocencia.

Un motor sonó cerca de nosotras. Volteé, para ver llegar al taxi me alcanzaría hasta el aeropuerto. Me mordí el labio inferior para no dejar escapar a los sollozos que deseaban salir.

Sentí los labios finos y dulces de mi madre en mi mejilla, y sus brazos rodeando mi pequeño cuerpo. Luego de unos segundos, se separó de mí y agarró mis pequeñas maletas para ponerlas dentro el vehículo.

Cuando todo estuvo listo. Mi madre me volvió a besar y asfixiarme con sus abrazos. Puse los ojos en blanco. No cambiaría jamás.

Cuando al fin sentí el suave y acolchado asiento del taxi bajo de mí, cerré la puerta y por la ventanilla saludé a mí madre, moviendo energéticamente la mano derecha.

El señor que estaba al volante, ya conocía todas las indicaciones, por lo que no tuve que decirle nada más que "Buenas tardes" y sonreírle por cortesía.

Este se carcajeaba casi inaudiblemente. Lo que me molestaba. Sabía que se reía de mí, de mi corta edad y de lo increíble que parecía que estuviera viajando sola.

Claro, acababa de cumplir nueve años. Y había recibido como regalo un boleto al infierno. ¿Qué bonito, verdad?

Los ojos se me inundaban de lágrimas cuando pensaba en lo que me iba a suceder en los siguientes días. Por lo que cerraba con fuerza los parpados, arrugando el rostro con gesto infantil. Lo que le daba más risa al hombre.

Era simplemente injusto. ¿No se supone, que en el cumpleaños de una persona, se la tiene que complacer? Por que a mí me estaban haciendo todo lo contrario.

Los suspiros salían de mis labios sin separación. Parecía algo tonta, pero no era algo que en serio me tuviera mucho cuidado.

Al pasar los minutos, nos íbamos acercando más al aeropuerto. Mi infierno. Dónde me trasladaría a nada más y a nada menos que a Alaska.

Ahora contéstenme. ¿Por qué mi padre quería regalarme unas semanas llenas de sufrimiento y… nieve? Oh, bueno. No eran las palabras exactas con las que él había calificado a esas semanas, pero eso es lo que eran en realidad.

Abrí la puerta del taxi cuando este paro. Salí, y comencé a forcejear las valijas, intentando —claramente, imposible para mí— sacarlas del auto.

El hombre simplemente se rió, sin ocultar su gracia, se bajo y me auxilio. Me dejo en un borde del insufrible aeropuerto.

Ahí tendría que esperar a un amigo de mi padre, que estaba de paso en Phoenix, e iba a acompañarme, ya que también pasaría un tiempo en Alaska. Qué molesto.

—Bella ¡Cuánto creciste! —¿Es que nunca encuentran otra frase? — Me ha informado tu padre que cumples nueve ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Le sonreí, intentando ocultar mi incomodidad.

—Gracias, Harry —Susurré, mientras intentaba escapar de los "halagos".

Harry, se ocupo de entregarle nuestras maletas al que se encargaba de guardar estas. Para que pronto nos encontráramos haciendo una enorme y larga fila para entrar al avión.

El viaje en avión fue… ¿Incómodo? Horrible. Sólo podía escuchar lo que Harry me tenía para decir sobre mi padre, mi crecimiento, Alaska, hielo, y bla, bla. Como si tuviera poco con lo que me habían dicho mis padres.

Miraba por la ventanilla, empañándola con los suspiros, mientras Harry hablaba o, en otro momento, dormía y roncaba. Aturdiéndome a más no poder.

Cuando el avión comenzó a aterrizar, la voz de una azafata se escuchó, retumbando por todo el avión. Las personas comenzaron a levantarse y salir ordenadamente cuando este aterrizo por completo.

Harry rodeo mis hombros, acercándome a su cuerpo, como si fuera a perderme. Fuimos siguiendo al montón de gente, y cuando salimos, tuvimos que enfrentarnos a otro montón, para recibir las maletas.

No me molesto demasiado esperar todo esto, ya que sabía que cuando salgamos a la sala superior… No, no debía pensarlo, ahí estaba.

Mi padre agitando su mano sin parar, llamando nuestra atención. Suspiré, mientras junto a Harry nos acercábamos a él.

Charlie me abrazó fuertemente, haciendo que los quejidos fueran más fuertes de lo deseado.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña! —Gritaba, una y otra vez— Te he extrañado ¿Lo sabes?

Sí, me había dado cuenta.

Nos subimos a un auto, simplemente lento y horrible, pero, de todas formas, ninguna de aquellas dos cualidades me molestaban.

Observaba por la ventanilla toda la nieve. El frío era algo irremediable.

Sentía que había perdido el calor de mis mejillas, mi piel estaba helada. Esto estaba muy mal. Quería que todo acabara ya.

Nunca había deseado tanto estar en la escuela. Sin duda, lo prefería mil veces antes que Alaska. Aunque me iba a perder dos semanas de clases, no tendría que preocuparme por las faltas por la estúpida justificación que envío mi madre.

—Harry, ¿Cuándo llegarán Sue y los niños?

—En dos días tienen el vuelo, yo tendré que ir a recibirlos.

Mi padre y su amigo hablaban de cosas insustanciales, a lo cual no presté demasiada atención y perdí el hilo de la conversación enseguida.

Me adormecí por varios minutos, o quizá más de lo que pensaba. No lo sabía. Pero lo único que pude entender es cuando mi padre y Harry bajaron para abrirme la puerta y llevar las maletas.

Caminé por el suelo —pintado de blanco nieve— con pasos perdidos, algo dormida. Mi padre jugaba con mis cabellos, mientras me guiaba por donde ir. No detalle el paisaje, sólo veía blanco, blanco y blanco. Había algunas casas, todas idénticas e igual de reconfortantes para mí, ya que sólo deseaba entrar a algún lugar calentito y cómodo.

Harry hablaba animadamente con mi padre, bromeaban y reían. Y yo sólo me preocupaba por asentir cuando decían algo con "Bella" y por no tropezarme con mis propios pies.

Nos paramos frente a una casa —completamente idéntica a las demás— y Charlie rebuscó en el bolsillo de su cazadora las llaves. Cuando sacó el juego de estas, introdujo una en la cerradura, girándola y abriendo la puerta.

Charlie entró junto conmigo, apegándome a su cuerpo, mientras se acercaba a una de las paredes principales para apretar los botones que encendían las luces. Harry entró seguido de nosotros, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Ambos dejaron las maletas a un costado. Charlie se preocupo por encender rápidamente la estufa, para que el calor comenzara a inundar —terriblemente lento— el ambiente.

La casa era pequeña, pero no me importaba, sólo deseaba dormir. Mi padre me indicó donde dormiría, mientras dejaba mis maletas a un lado de esa habitación.

Quería desempacar levemente, pero sabía que me desmayaría si no presionaba la almohada contra mi cabeza rápidamente.

Cuando mi padre abandono la habitación, no me preocupe por desabrigarme levemente, ni nada. Sólo me tiré a la suave y sencilla cama, durmiéndome al instante.

…

Los parpados me pesaban, y un ambiente pesado se presionaba contra mi cuerpo.

Quería abrir mis ojos, pero no podía. Sentía mi cuerpo débil, sentía como si todas mis energías hubieran sido reducidas a nada.

Pero ya no tenía sueño. ¿Cuánto habría dormido? Seguramente bastante, por que lo sentí como una eternidad. Y lo más probable es que hubiera sido en una mala posición, ya que sentía como mi cuerpo me gritaba lo molesto que estaba.

Cuando al fin pude abrir mis ojos, la luz de la lámpara me dañó y los volví a cerrar rápidamente. Nuevamente, los entreabrí, mientras me sentaba lentamente en la cama.

Miré toda la habitación, todo seguía en el mismo estado que antes que yo me durmiera. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué Charlie me quiera desempacar las cosas?

Suspiré mientras me paraba, me balanceé ferozmente. Me sentí como si estuviera ebria. Deje a mis rodillas caer, arrodillándome en el suelo, esperando a que todo mi alrededor dejará de dar vueltas.

Luego de varios segundos, sentí que me recuperaba. Me pare con una lentitud enfermiza, cuidando de que las cuatro paredes que me encerraban no empezaran a danzar.

Caminé con suavidad, como si quisiera flotar, por la habitación. Cuando llegué a la puerta de salida, no pude evitar mirar hacia mis "valijitas" que descansaban en una de las paredes cercanas de donde yo me encontraba.

No sentí la voluntad suficiente como para comenzar a desempacar, así que lo deje pasar, luego lo haría. Llevé mi mano hacía el picaporte, lo giré suavemente para luego tirar de el.

Salí de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. No me fije en los detalles de la pequeña casa, por que no había que detallar. Era la casa más sencilla que hubiera visto en mi vida.

Cuando al fin llegue a la sala principal, por donde había entrado, encontré a Charlie roncando en el sillón. Se encontraba boca arriba, desparramado mientras sus manos caían y golpeaban el suelo.

Arrugué la cara. ¿Es que me había cedido su habitación?

¿Y Harry? Seguramente había partido hacía la casa donde se hospedaría, ya que había escuchado que su esposa e hijos llegarían pronto, así que debía de tener una casa aquí ¿Verdad?

¡Oh vaya! ¿Qué haría? La cabeza me hacía agonizar del dolor, y no me sentía lo suficiente malévola como para despertar a mi padre, que lucía agotado. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Buscaría una aspirina?

¿Y acaso esperaba que Charlie se hubiera encargado de aquello? Ahora que lo veía así, no tenía sentido despertarlo, de todas formas, no tendría nada que darme para calmar el dolor.

Suspiré. ¿Qué se suponía…?

Luego, comencé a prestarle más atención a mi cuerpo. Estaba ardiendo, ¡tenía mucho calor! Claro. No me había sacado todo el abrigo, y las estufas debían de estar encendidas.

¿Debía de sacarme todo el abrigo? Miré mi campera verde… No. No deseaba sacármela. ¿Por qué? Simplemente… no quería.

Suspiré.

Y…

¿Si salía afuera? No me alejaría demasiado, y volvería antes de que Charlie llegara a despertarse y se pudiera preocupar.

Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco —o helado, en este caso—. Me haría bien.

Suspiré y miré con cariño al abatido Charlie que roncaba sobre el sillón. Volvería enseguida ¡No había ningún problema! ¿Cierto?

Me encaminé hacía la puerta. ¿Estaría cerrada con llave? Quizá…

Miré la mesita que se encontraba cerca de donde dormía Charlie, allí yacían su juego de llaves. Con pasos torpes y apresurados llegué a agarrar las brillantes y frías llaves. Las sostuve en mi mano mientras volvía a la puerta.

Gire y empuje del picaporte. No. No estaba cerrada con llave. La brisa helada golpeó contra mi piel, haciéndome estremecer. Lo mejor sería que saliera rápido, así Charlie no se despertaba por el repentino frío.

Salí de la casa, cerrando la puerta con rapidez y en silencio. Guardé las llaves en el bolsillo de mi campera. Observé todo mi alrededor. Blanco. Hasta un punto de llegar a ser cansador.

Comencé a caminar, mientras miraba mis botas marrones y las huellas que dejaban estas en la nieve del suelo.

Seguí caminando, hasta que me percate que algo se posaba en mi cabeza suavemente. Algo frío… Llevé mi mano hacía mi cabello… Era… Nieve.

Pero no necesite pensar más, ya que muchos otros copos de nieve cayeron cerca de mí, lentos y silenciosos.

Caían del cielo. Sí, una nevada.

Una sonrisa se poso en mi rostro. ¡Era tan bello! Claro que me disgustaba lo helado que era, pero mientras nadie amenazará con tirarme con brutalidad bolas de nieve, estaba a salvo.

Reí y empecé a correr. Extendí mis brazos, mientras disfrutaba del suave contacto de las bolas contra mi campera, donde mi piel no llegaba a sentir el frío.

También seguí admirando la belleza de todo. No estaba nada mal. Y me había olvidado de los dolores y molestias de mi cuerpo y mi cabeza.

No se por cuantos minutos estuve siguiendo un camino indefinido, pero lo disfrute. Era… maravilloso.

Me paré en seco de repente. ¿Cuánto habría pasado ya? ¿Cuántos minutos? ¿Quince? ¿Veinte? ¡Me había prometido a mi misma volver enseguida! No esperaba ni pasar cinco minutos fuera de la casa…

Me alerté, ¿Por donde había ido? ¡Había estado tan pegada en mis pensamientos! No recordaba que camino había seguido para encontrarme donde ahora me hallaba.

Mi corazón violentaba contra mi pecho. Iba tan rápido y fuerte…

Las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, sin que yo lo notara. No había sentido ni la picazón que producían estas… No sentía nada ya. Estaba demasiado asustada.

Y ese líquido nacido de mis ojos salía frenéticamente de estos, recorriendo mis mejillas.

Cerré mis parpados. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Caminar en busca de algo, alguien? ¡Me alejaría todavía más de la casa donde estaba Charlie!

Abrí los ojos. Debía de haber alguna solución…

Paseé mis ojos por el blanco paisaje… Nada. Sólo blanco. Blanco. Blanco. Blanco.

Mi respiración se cortó. ¿Qué era aquello? Era una figura resplandeciente, no llegue a definir bien lo que era, aunque no estaba a mucha distancia… ¡Debía de ser una persona!

Obligué a mis pies a caminar. Estos respondieron dando unos pasos leves y titubeantes. ¡Vamos! ¡Debía llegar hasta donde estaba la figura!

Me costaba caminar, no supe definir si era por el cansancio o por el suelo repleto de nieve, aunque en esos momentos, el cielo nevaba ya sin fuerzas.

La vista estaba nublada, no veía bien nada ya, sólo _esa _figura. Una figura brillante, que podría iluminar todo el lugar… Me acerqué a paso lento; sintiendo que no faltaría mucho para que mi cuerpo se debilitará completamente y me desmayará.

¡Pero… debía llegar! Si no llegaba hasta esa persona, posiblemente Charlie jamás me encontraría. La simple idea de morir congelada me hacía estremecer.

Ya faltaba poco… Cada vez podía ver más de aquella persona…

Me pare en seco… Era un hombre. Un joven, en realidad. De piel pálida, blanca. Cabello cobrizo, alto y delgado. Sus facciones eran perfectas, delicadas, hermosas. Estaba vestido de blanco, como si no quisiese que lo diferenciaran con la nieve.

Pero era demasiado hermoso. Un ser precioso. Angelical.

Angelical. Angelical. Angelical.

No podía dejar de resentirme aquello en mi interior, era la única verdad. Lo único. Verlo era una satisfacción para cualquier ojo humano. Su belleza era… inhumana. Haber admirado ésta, era como… el mejor regalo.

Mi corazón corría a una velocidad increíble, y mi respiración se volvió entrecortada. Mi malestar siguió allí, pero me olvide completamente de eso, no tenía importancia ahora.

Mis pies parecían flotar, casi sin racionar aún, comencé a acercarme lo poco que me faltaba para llegar a tocar su cuerpo… su piel. Deseaba tocarla.

Llegué, y caí.

Tropecé, con mis propios pies. La caída logró hacerme volver a la realidad. ¿Era mi fin? ¿Tan sólo a los nueve años?

Bueno. Por lo menos… era una manera placentera de llamar a la oscuridad. Dejar de ver la luz observando el rostro de aquel ángel.

Pero el impacto nunca llegó.

Pude sentir una piel suave, dura y fría sujetarme. Eran sus manos. Me atrajo a su cuerpo, hasta apretarme contra su atuendo blanco.

Levanté la cabeza, para lograr ver su rostro… El ser más perfecto.

Me miró. Y sus ojos eran brillantes cómo el sol. Era un mar color dorado. Deseaba ahogarme en ellos. Deseaba perderme en esas pupilas tan enloquecedoras.

Me miró con interés, investigando cada uno de mis rasgos con cuidado, y su mano acarició mi rostro, con suavidad. Cómo si yo fuera de cristal, y temiera quebrarme.

Y sus ojos me observaron con cierta preocupación.

—Pequeña, te están buscando. Tu padre… —Dijo. Y su voz fue el sonido más encantador que haya escuchado alguna vez en mi corta vida. Mi mente la guardaría por siempre.

Pero… ¿Cómo? Él… mi padre…

Fue como si pudiera escuchar a mi padre, qué quizá ahora se encontrará buscándome. Sonreí imperceptiblemente. Estaba comprobado. Aquel era…

Y todo se volvió negro. Mis pensamientos se nublaron, y todo acabó allí. Lo último que vi fue su rostro.

…

—¡Bella, Bella! —Me llamaban. Pero la voz sonaba demasiado lejana.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién me llamaba?

¿Es que estaba muerta? Quizá… Yo había sido buena niña… Podría encontrarme en el paraíso.

Y unas manos cálidas me tocaron, sacudiéndome levemente. No eran _sus_ manos.

No estaba en el paraíso. Esto me desanimo.

—Bella… Cariño… Reacciona por favor —Era la voz de mi padre.

¿Es que no estaba muerta? Hice un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, intentando poder ver que era lo que me rodeaba…

Los abrí. Era el hogar donde me había hospedado. ¿Es que todo había sido un sueño? Ahora estaba en la cama. Y mi padre estaba a mi lado, notablemente preocupado.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste salir de la casa!? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? ¡Menos mal que estabas a unos pocos metros de aquí! Si no hubiera sido imposible encontrarte… ¡Me preocupaste mucho! Encima desmayada… ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo jamás, jovencita!

Todo aquello me mareó. Había largado todo demasiado rápido para mí.

¿Había dicho… a unos pocos metros? No. No. Eso era imposible.

Desmayada.

Las comisuras de mis labios se elevaron casi inconscientemente… Ahora lo comprendía todo. O eso creía, por lo menos.

Fue aquel ángel. Él que me había salvado.

_El ángel de la nieve._

* * *

Regalo para mi **hermosa **y **especial **Clone **(L)** Te amo demasiado, diosa. Sabes que sos lo mejor. Dios, nadie me comprende más que vos. Nadie. Y mira que he encontrado a personas medias locas como yo (?). Sos... todo.

Sé que no es gran cosa, es mucho menos. Pero... hice lo que pude (Aunque sé que te va a encantar. Porque siempre te fijas en la intención), perdón por los errores de ortografía y/o gramatica. Y si no te pareció interesante, también disculpa! u_u. La idea a mí me había gustado, pero no estoy conforme de como me quedo u_u.

Bueno, ya que estoy voy a agradecer a Alice (de nuevo) por ese hermoso Tomoyo/Shaoran (L). Kiss the pain. Un drabble bellísimo y que lo releí unas veinte veces, me obsecionó x)

Un besote, ojalá que les guste! ^.^

Mua!; Se cuidan. Jane!

* * *


End file.
